The Vengeance of Starro: Part 2
See also: The Vengeance of Starro: Part 2/Info. As a Unknown episode/crossover of Ben 10: Guardian Signs, Ben 10: Alien Unleashed, Ben 10: Multi Trixes, and Ben 10: Unlimited Power. To about used teleport into Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. Previously... Ben (BTUP) as Jetray (BTUP) has shoot laser on Starro's clones, but Faceless Hunter grabs Jetray (BTUP) realizes his master has been defeated, but informs destroyed and teleported him. Hypnosis Aboard the spaceship... Ben (BTUP): Uh... Where i am. Huh? What's that? Faceless Hunter: These are those chip thingies I stopped. This'll be easy. What I want to know is why the nanochips attacked in the first place. Where are we? One minute we were at the space arena, now we're on earth. Ben (BTUP): Well, that, leave. At the Bellwood... Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): Now, we'll find out why you were controlled later. We have to return to our main quest. Bivalvan (Alien Unleashed): Really, what happened? He did. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): Well, we can hide. Tetrax (Alien Unleashed): Will you cut that out? Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): I have a question for you two. Why did you attack us and injure Sugilite for a Power piece? And then... Tetrax (Alien Unleashed): Why? Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): ...Uh... sorry. Gwen (BTMT): Look! You have a drone. Aboard the spaceship... Faceless Hunter: It appears I have once again acquired a creature of large intelligence and electromagnetic powers. Leaving on Faceless Hunter he plans to use the Ultimatrix 3.0 to become Lodestar, Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo, Jetray, and The Ultimate Alien. Faceless Hunter: We can of side. The Ultimate Alien (BTUP, as a break free): The Ultimate Alien! These weird flying chip thingies bonded with my suit and shaped it around me. They fused it with me, giving me just enough to live. Faceless Hunter: We after leaving a used. To about used a The Ultimate Alien's to merge thousands of the drones simultaneously. Starro's Monster Form, are walking on, then claps its hands together, setting off a resonance wave that echoes through a nearby radio tower. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): Oh, no. Starro's Monster Form creature plans to generate a seismic wave through the tower and others and destroy Bellwood, and the entire seacoast, after Ben's Team gigantic creature but discover that it can absorb strength of Humungousaur/Four Arms. As the Monster attacks, Bengax (BTUP), Articuno (BTGS), Manny (BTUP), Gwen and Kevin (BTMT) fought against itm but all were too weak and absorbed. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): We got run into futured it. (teleported into Faceless Hunter's Spaceship) Ben (BTGS): (transforming) Lodestar! Starro's Monster Form attacking Lodestar (BTGS) as a absorbed his Starro's Giant Monster Ehnanced Form to all defeat the heroes on absorbed him. Faceless Hunter: Yes! Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): Stop! The Ultimate Alien (BTUP): Ben! You are save. Faceless Hunter: Now a defeat again. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed) attacking Faceless Hunter. But, The Ultimate Alien (BTUP) transforming Diamondhead, Cannonbolt, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Chromastone, and Goop (BTUP) that detransforming on Ben. Starro's Giant Monster Ehnanced Form: (screaming, defeated and destroyed him) On the monster as defeated... Ben (BTGS): All Ben's Team, you join a team. All Ben's Team: Yeah! THE END...